


Like We Used To Do

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: They don’t talk anymore.Not like how they used to, at least.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Like We Used To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you that know me know that I'm not usually an angsty writer, but for some reason, I wanted to write something sad.
> 
> Sorry.

They don’t talk anymore.

Not like how they used to, at least.

When they first met, it was because Bokuto and Kuroo became fast friends. The two hit it off easily, bouncing off of each other’s humors and personality as if they had always known each other, and seeing how fond Bokuto was of Kuroo, Akaashi took the initiative to get to know him too.

At first, Akaashi was uncertain about Kuroo. The first few times he, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma hung out outside of volleyball, he caught sight of Kuroo watching him carefully beneath hooded eyes and a playful smirk, like he knew something everyone else didn’t. He flirted and flitted about relentlessly, and originally, Akaashi brushed it all aside, assuming this was how Kuroo was. But it didn’t take long for him to notice that Kuroo’s flirting was usually directed at him, designed for him. Sure, he joked and teased around with Bokuto and Kenma, but it wasn’t anything in comparison to what Kuroo said to him. It wasn’t long before Akaashi found himself responding with his own quips too and the smirk on Kuroo’s face grew and grew.

After all the flirting, it was supposed to be brief. That’s what they agreed on. Kuroo just wanted some fun and Akaashi wasn’t blind to how attractive he was. But one night grew into two, into three, into four, and before Kuroo realized it, he was meeting up with Akaashi earlier, shooting the breeze with him longer. A few of his things popped up here and there, and suddenly, he was inviting Akaashi to the aquarium with him and Akaashi was accepting, all kept quiet from everyone else.

They suited each other better than expected. Though calm most of the time, Akaashi knew he was prone to overthinking, which worked well with Kuroo’s laid-back nature. The scheming part of his personality that made Akaashi still refer to him as a pain in the ass, came in handy when Akaashi got too wrapped up in his mind and Kuroo needed to find a way to help him escape the traps he set up for himself. Both of them were quick-witted and sharp, never leaving a dull moment between them when they were together, both in bed and out. It was nice what they had and for a moment, Kuroo and Akaashi believed that they would work out, that they would eventually come clean about their relationship to everyone, but they also knew that wasn’t true and they wondered when they started lying to themselves about it.

“I don’t think this is working.”

Neither could remember who said it first, but ultimately, it didn’t matter. They both knew their end was a long time coming. Kuroo wasn’t blind to the fact that Akaashi cared for Bokuto, and Akaashi wasn’t blind to how Kuroo felt about Kenma. They both knew from the beginning that it would never last. It was supposed to be a one time thing, anyways, but even then, they took the chance, maybe hoping they could be something more. It was nice, the time that they had, and they would both admit that they were fond of each other, but they also knew they loved someone else more. They expected it to be a clean break, both of them mature enough to recognize why they could never be, but even when Kuroo was with Kenma and even when Akaashi was with Bokuto, there were still days where their thoughts drifted back to each other.

Sometimes, Kuroo would lie in bed and wonder if Akaashi was happy. It was hard to bring up the topic of relationships now, but he still hoped that Bokuto knew how to love him like he did, even though he wished he had known sooner that he wasn’t the one for Akaashi. He wondered if Akaashi still wore that red shirt he looked best in on dates with other people and was still visiting the onigiri shop they went to for food on their picnics too.

Sometimes, Akaashi would lie in bed and wonder if it had all been a game to Kuroo. All of the flirting and flaunting should’ve been a sign, but when they were together, it felt genuine, it felt real, even though it didn’t appear to be at first. Though they agreed to mutually break up, he wondered if Kuroo still wanted him too and would expect him to show up at his door because even if it was a game, there was still a part of Akaashi that missed having Kuroo around, missed having someone to match wits with.

Eventually, they grew further apart. When they were together with the others, neither of them wanted to say what was really on their minds, assuming that the other had moved on, despite the truth. They did their best to remain cordial when around Bokuto and Kenma, but they were also too aware of the tension, of the absence between them to feel like how they did before it all happened, to speak like how they did before.

Perhaps that’s why Kuroo decided to work in sports promotion instead of becoming an athlete, aware of the fact that he’d run into Akaashi through Bokuto more often than not. Perhaps that’s why Akaashi went into editing instead, separating himself from volleyball entirely.

Either way, there was no denying the distance between them and at some point, aside from within their minds, it was like there was no longer a connection between them at all. They carried on with their lives, though, happy, but with a slight weight upon their minds. For a moment, both of them wanted to believe that they had moved on, but when they saw each other across the gym during the MSBY vs. Adlers match, after all those years, both of their hearts knew that was a lie. With Kuroo trying to hide within a back corner and with Akaashi trying to disappear within the crowds, the two of them knew there was no recovering what they had, despite the pointless hope they felt for a dream that could never be.

They would never talk anymore.

Not like how they used to, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/632917373383524352/like-we-used-to-do)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1320208430636756992?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
